We propose to develop an SDOCT surgical microscope system for detection, processing, and presentation of digital images to the surgeon. The current surgeon's view of the retina through a binocular microscope is limited by the ability of the human eye to resolve fine structures during surgery and by the ability of the human visual system to estimate depth from a stereoscopic view of the eye. The SDOCT output with improved resolution of intraocular structures in cross section will be provided to the surgeon in real time through a heads-up display that is compatible with current surgical viewing methods. Image processing algorithms will be developed to evaluate fundus video and SDOCT image parameters to provide real-time feedback to the surgeon regarding the relative position of retinal structures and surgical instruments, and also to control adaptive sampling of the SDOCT image data in critical regions. The specific aims of the project are to: (1) Adapt state-of-the-art high-speed SDOCT technology for intraoperative use in vitreoretinal surgery;(2) Apply new image processing concepts to develop an adaptive framework for real-time SDOCT imaging and analysis with applications in vitreoretinal surgery;and (3) Integrate surgical needs with SDOCT technology for intraoperative use, test and provide feedback on the intraoperative system both in laboratory and then in the operating room. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: We propose to develop an improved surgical microscope system using spectral domain optical coherence tomography technology for detection, processing, and presentation of digital images to the surgeon. The digital output with improved resolution of intraocular structures in cross section will be provided to the surgeon in real time through a heads-up display that is compatible with current surgical viewing methods.